mutual
by asteria capella
Summary: katanya, cinta itu... — satoshi/mayaka.
1. Chapter 1

_mutual._

* * *

**hyouka ****© honobu yonezawa  
**i am not, in any way, take any profit from the story.

* * *

**#1; we stay because we don't know where else to go.**

.

* * *

.

"Mayaka-_san_, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Hm, ada apa, Chii-_chan_?"

Sahutan dari lawan bicara membuat Chitanda Eru untuk meneruskan ucapannya, "Mungkin ini terdengar tidak begitu sopan, akan tetapi aku merasa penasaran selama ini," ia menghabiskan beberapa detik setelahnya bergumam mengenai bahwa mungkin ia tak pantas menanyakan hal ini, bahwa Mayaka boleh tak menjawabnya jika tak berkenan. Tak ayal, pertanyaan yang mengganggu benak pun diujarkan pada akhirnya, "Kau dan Fukube-_san_, apakah kalian.. berpacaran?"

Di detik yang sama kalimat itu terlontar, Ibara Mayaka mendadak saja terbatuk-batuk keras.

.

"K-kenapa mendadak saja..?"

Eru dapat melihat merah yang mulai merambati pipi gadis yang berambut pendek dan gugup yang turut menyertai semburat malu-malu itu. "_Etto_.. hanya sedikit penasaran," ujarnya perahan. "Menurut Oreki-_san_, kau memiliki perasaan terhadap Fukube-_san_, dan selama ini kuperhatikan hubungan kalian begitu dekat. Bukankah hal itu menandakan bahwa kalian sudah—"

"Bukan," dengan segera bantahan tegas itu menyela. Pandangannya turun, tak lagi menatap lurus ke arah Eru, meski merah di pipi masih nampak samar-samar. "Fuku-_chan_ tak pernah memberiku jawaban." Setiap kali ia mengangkat topik itu, Mayaka mengingat bagaimana Satoshi selalu menanggapinya dengan candaan belaka. "Tidak menolak, tak juga menerima." Ia menghela napas yang mengutarakan rasa frustasinya yang selama ini menumpuk, "Jadi kami masih tetap teman, semestinya."

Dari dahulu hingga sekarang, dan mungkin entah sampai kapan.

.

"Mengapa?"

Polos, Eru itu.

Tapi Mayaka tak merasa tersinggung.

Ia menumpukan sikunya pada meja, dan menyangga kepala dengan telapak tangan, sedikit kebingungan bagaimana harus menjawab. "Hmm, aku juga sebenarnya tak tahu." Ada jeda yang sengaja disematkan di sana, sementara dara melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sedikit menerawang. "Dan kurasa, Fuku-_chan_ sendiri juga tidak tahu." Jadi dia belum bisa memberi tanggapan yang serius, terus bermain-main mengulur waktu hingga tiba saatnya dia mengetahui apa yang semestinya dilakukan—entah apakah hal itu mendorong Mayaka menjauh, atau sebaliknya.

Setidaknya, itulah yang selama ini ingin dipercayai oleh Mayaka.

Maka mereka tetap berada di posisi masing-masing. Tidak maju ataupun mundur.

Hanya diam dalam hubungan yang statis.

.

"Tak kusangka.. Fukube-_san_ bisa sejahat itu."

Senyum Mayaka bangkit kali ini.

"Dia bukan orang jahat." Tangannya melambai di depan muka. "Bodoh, memang, tapi tak pernah jahat."

.

Katanya, cinta itu bisa mempengaruhi penilaian seseorang.


	2. Chapter 2

_mutual._

* * *

**#2; the flow of information doesn't always go both ways.**

.

* * *

.

"Fuku-_chan_, bangun," Mayaka mengulurkan tangan untuk mengguncang lembut bahu pemuda yang dipanggil olehnya barusan, pipi bersemu tatkala jemarinya menyentuh kulit yang ditutupi oleh kemeja putih, dan berusaha membuatnya membuka mata. "Sebentar lagi perpustakaan tutup, bukan saatnya kau tidur di sini. Lagipula, kau bisa masuk angin."

Padahal saat Satoshi datang beberapa saat yang lalu, alasan yang digunakannya adalah belajar untuk kuis perbaikan esok hari. Rasanya sedikit keki mengetahui bahwa niat belajar yang semula diumumkan oleh pemuda yang mengaku sebagai '_database_' itu hanyalah bertahan selama beberapa menit belaka. Mayaka semestinya sadar, meja yang berada di pojokan sepi bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk belajar, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Satoshi memilih tempat itu dari seluruh meja yang tersedia.

"Fuku-_chan_!"

Guncangannya diperkuat, menyebabkan Satoshi kali ini merespon dengan suara tdak jelas seperti sedang melindur dalam tidur. Tapi selain suara yang keluar, tak nampak adanya gerakan lain, menandakan bahwa anak laki-laki itu masih sama lelap seperti sebelumya. Mayaka menekuk wajah, tak lagi nampak senang. Aura gelap kali ini menggantung dan membebani di balik kepala.

"Fuku-_chan no baka_—,"

ia menghela napas,

"...kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada diri sendiri.

.

Sepuluh detik kemudian—setelah guncangan yang paling keras yang mampu dilakukan oleh Mayaka dan satu tonjokan keras bersarang di punggung Satoshi—akhirnya, dia membuka mata. Rambutnya berantakan, ada bekas noda di sudut-sudut bibir, gurat kayu samar di sisi pipi yang tadi menempel di meja, dan matanya masih setengah terbuka; Satoshi jelas tidak sedang berada dalam kondisinya yang terbaik. Tapi Mayaka merasakan debaran khas itu menyapanya kembali.

"Mayaka," dia mengulas cengiran lebar di wajah.

Sang gadis mengayun tangan, menonjok pelan bahu lawan bicaranya, sebelum menyahut dengan nada kesal, "Jangan selalu membuatku kerepotan dong. _Baka!_" Ia mendengus untk terakhir kalinya, kemudian bergegas pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum perpustakaan resmi mengakhiri jadwal buka pada hari ini.

"Tunggu aku ya, Fuku-_chan_. Kita pulang sama-sama, nanti!"

**.**

"_Maa_," Satoshi menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari punggung kurus milik Mayaka yang sedang sibuk membereskan bukku-buku di konter dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia teringat kalimat yang samar-samar tertangkap oleh telinga saat mulai lepas dari dekapan mimpi, yang membuatnya berpura-pura belum terbangun setelahnya hanya karena tak ingin memberitahu Mayaka bahwa ia mendengarnya, "kenapa ya?"

Padahal ia yang paling tahu, bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk disukai oleh gadis itu.

.

Katanya, cinta itu tak perlu alasan.


	3. Chapter 3

_mutual._

* * *

**#3; just like kites with no strings.**

.

* * *

.

Ibara Mayaka adalah jiwa yang bebas.

Seperti burung yang terbang di udara dengan sayap terentang lebar, berlatarkan birunya kuarsa langit; pergi kemanapun dirinya ingin. Dunianya begitu luas; sangkar besi yang kokoh sekalipun tak akan mampu memerangkap dirinya di satu tempat. Tak ada—tak pernah ada—yang mampu menghalanginya untuk terbang bebas. Gadis tidak terikat, tidak terkekang, tidak akan pernah terkurung.

Mayaka itu bebas.

(Satoshi berjanji untuk menjaga dara itu agar dapat selalu menikmati kebebasannya.

Ia tak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, _though_. Bahkan pada Mayaka sendiri.)

.

Ibara Mayaka adalah gadis paling jujur yang ia kenal.

Saat marah, bibirnya akan otomatis merengut masam, kening menyernyit dalam-dalam sementara alis menyatu di tengah-tengah dan matanya yang kemerahan mendelik gusar. Saat dia senang, senyum itu sudah cukup untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaan, ditambah dengan semu merah muda di masing-masing pipi yang bercahaya. Saat sedang sedih, sepasang delima yang mengatup muram dan pandangan mata yang redup akan mampu menggoda siapapun untuk memeluknya dan berharap mampu menghapus sendu tersebut.

Mayaka itu jujur.

Orang yang baru mengenalnya sekalipun dapat mengetahui apa isi hati dari gadis.

.

Bagi Fukube Satoshi, Ibara Mayaka adalah salah satu contoh dari kebahagiaan.

(Karena dia amat menyukai kepakan sayap burung yang terbang bebas itu.)

.

Katanya, cinta itu tidak mengekang.


	4. Chapter 4

_mutual._

* * *

**#4; would it help you if i died tonight?**

.

* * *

.

"Fuku-_chan_!"

"Mayaka, selamat pagi" sapanya riang. Tapi senyum yang semula menempel di bibir dengan segera menghilang. Anak laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya begitu berhadapan dengan telapak tangan yang menengadah tepat di depan muka seolah menagih sesuatu. Hazelnya—kini menyorotkan kebingungan dan kaya akan tanya—beralih ke rubi milik lawan bicara yang menatap tajam, "Apa?"

"Ini hari ulang tahunku."

"Aku tahu," sekali lagi dia memberikan cengiran bodohnya yang lebar. "Aku ini database, ingat? Mana mungkin aku melupakan tanggal ulang tahun—" tapi ucapannya terpotong oleh telapak tangan yang kian mendekati wajahnya dengan gestur mulai mengancam.

"Hadiah untukku, mana?"

"Ah."

Diam.

"Aku tak menyiapkan kado."

.

"Mayaka, kau marah?"

"JELAS SAJA LAH, _BAKA_!"

.

Katanya, cinta itu tidak menjamin nihilnya sakit hati.

* * *

**AN:** lupa bilang. prompt diambil dari **31_days** at LJ, prompt bulan september.


End file.
